Seeking Approval
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Calleigh has tried everything to get Horatio's attention. Could it be that he has moved on?


Title: Seeking Approval

Series: CSI: Miami

Rating: T

Summary: Calleigh has done all she can to capture Horatio's attention. Can it be that he has lost interest and moved on?

Note: Sorry for the long time no writing! Had job where I worked overnights and lost total track of time. Hope this story gets my creative juices flowing once again! Oh, please review and tell me if you liked, not liked, or what your opinion is!

This was unbelievable! For the third day in a row she had dressed up and even put on a touch more make-up and the man's head still didn't even turn her way! 'That's it! I'm through trying to get his attention. If he was attracted to me, he would've already said so.' Calleigh told herself.

The entire past week things were hectic at the lab. In seven days they already had more cases than they could handle. Calleigh thought since they were so busy that maybe that's the reason Horatio hasn't even been in her lab to visit. The more she thought about it, the more she worried. She was getting herself all frazzled because she believed that he had finally moved on and was pursuing Yelena. 'Who could blame him? She's way better looking than me, and plus, she's his brother's widow. He would try to get closer to his nephew.' Calleigh decided that the best way to put an end to those thoughts would be to bury herself up to her eyes in bullet analyses. She had even put in more hours in her lab just so she could avoid the very man she had been trying to attract.

Horatio was beside himself. As he sat in his office staring out the window, his thoughts concentrated on his Bullet Girl. She seemed to be avoiding him and he had absolutely no idea why. He was very surprised when she had dressed classier than usual and even had make-up on. Horatio was shocked. 'Maybe she finally decided that she was tired of chasing after an old fool like me.' He thought. 'She deserves to have someone else who is not such a battered old soldier.' He stood up, gathered his things, switched off the lights and headed home. All of the crew had been bone tired and in need of much deserved rest.

As Horatio headed down the hallway, he saw that the light to Calleigh's lab was still on. 'Odd.' He thought. 'She can't still be here this late, can she?' He continued on his path towards her domain to check to see that possibly she had gone home. As he approached the door, he could see her outline hunched over the microscope. Horatio took a minute to observe her. He was always attracted to her. It felt like they just knew what the other was thinking, so words were not needed most of the time. He gasped as her shimmering, flowing hair escaped from it's confines and cascaded down her shoulders. It was like watching a golden waterfall. Horatio knew then and there that his heart was stolen by the one and only Bullet Girl. 'Well,' he said to himself. 'I'm here, so I better do something about it before I regret keeping my mouth shut.'

He knocked softly, and she looked up from her work. "Hey, why are you here so late?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just finishing up at least one load of case files before starting another stack tomorrow." she replied. "What brings you to my neck of the woods so late?"

Horatio didn't even hesitate before the words spilled from his lips. "I came here to check and make sure you were okay. You seem to be avoiding me as of late and I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong."

Calleigh blushed as she thought about what was 'wrong.' "No, nothing is wrong handsome." She paused before continuing. "I had actually thought that you were avoiding me by being too busy. So, I just stayed in my lab with my bullets."

A surprised chuckle came out of Horatio. "Calleigh, I could never ever avoid you. Never intentionally. How could I ever ignore the most beautiful woman that I've seen?"

Silence filled the room as Horatio crossed the distance and made his way over to her. Putting his arms around her, he lowered his face until their noses touching. Calleigh was shocked by the gesture, and asked in a whispered voice:

"You really believe that Horatio? I thought that you were attracted to Yelena."

"Since the first time that I saw you, I was hooked. I was captured by your bright eyes and gentle smile. You will always be the woman I love." He had said the words, not thinking of the secret he had let out.

Moisture started to creep at the edges of Calleigh's eyes as she took the time to realize what Horatio had just said. She couldn't believe that the man she had her eyes on had his on her! At this moment, she felt like the happiest person on Earth.

"You're in luck, handsome. I happen to love you too. How could I not? You are everything I need and have wished for."

Horatio lowered his lips to hers as they met in a soul searching kiss that bonded them forever from there on out. At last, they stopped running in different directions and from each other. Two souls had found their homes. In each other's arms they have finally found peace.

"Come on, my Bullet Girl, come home with me, where you belong." With that, Horatio led Calleigh out of her lab, into the night, always by her side.


End file.
